White Christmas Memories
by LikeARunaway
Summary: I'm a little late for Christmas but ohh well. This is just a regular angst story with some floofyness at the end. It's all about the Zoids.


White Christmas Memories  
  
Legra: *Walk into the Christmasy decorated Base dressed in holiday clothes. Legra wearing a shirt that says "Zoids like Christmas  
  
Too!" and a Santa hat with holes cut out on the top for her ears.*  
  
Legra: Hi everyone! Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays!  
  
Blade: Hi Legra! You look cold, come sit by the fire we saved some hot chocolate for you.  
  
Legra: Thanks Blade. *Walks over to the fire and sits sipping her hot chocolate.*  
  
Wolf: Has anyone seen Liger today?  
  
Blade: Come to think of it, No.  
  
Sith: Yeah me nether. How 'bout you Legra?  
  
Legra: ..No I haven't. I wonder where he could be. I hope he didn't go out for a run in this blizzard.  
  
Blade: Well there's one way to answer that, has anyone seen Bit lately?  
  
Wolf: No  
  
Sith: No  
  
Legra: *Sniff* No  
  
Sith: *Walks over to her and puts a reassuring paw on her shoulder.* It's OK Legra, I'm sure they're fine, maybe it's just a coincidence that they are both gone. Bit could be Christmas shopping like you were.  
  
Legra: I hope so. *In her Mind* 'Please come home safe Liger. I need You'  
  
Wolf: *Looks at legra worriedly. He turns away and looks at the blizzard outside* 'Liger you better dam well be alright. Legra needs you bad, she would die if anything happened to you.'  
  
* After a while Blade proposes a Card game. Legra just goes and sits by the window without a word.*  
  
Sith: How about a game of poker? *Everyone agrees. Blade looks back at Legra.*  
  
Blade: Legra? Do you want to play?  
  
Legra: *Shakes her head and turns back to the window. Blade looks back to the game.*  
  
*Elsewhere*  
  
Liger: *Struggling through the 10 ft high snow. Snow pelts him in the face and wind keeps threatening to knock him over so not to rise again. He roars in frustration and pain.* 'I knew that I shouldn't have gone out here. God Damn blizzard! I have to get back to Legra.  
  
*Snow gets stuck in his eyes and he is momentarily blinded. He growls and scrapes the snow from his eyes. He proceeds on. All Liger can see is white, he can't even see his own paw. Suddenly the snow gives way under his front paws and his fore paws slip into icy water. Liger roars and desperately tries to get footing with his back paws. Then the ice beneath his back paws gives way and liger falls all the way into the deathly cold lake. He screams in fear and angst. He digs with his front paws on the ice trying to get himself out. He puts a paw on the top of the ice only to have it crumble at his weight. He starts to slow down as the cold starts to take hold of his living Zoid body. He roars to the sky hoping if anyone else was stupid enough to come out in the blizzard. After what seemed like hours Liger growled sadly and rested his ice laden head on the surface of the lake. He though about a lot of things while he waited for his demise. He thought about Bit, Leena, Doc, Jamey, and Brad. He thought about all the great battles he had with Bit. And the feeling of being free with no one to tie you down. He thought about all the nights of talking in he hanger with Blade, Sith, Wolf, and...Legra. He cringed slightly at the memory of her beautiful name. He remembered how they first met, their fights, their jokes. He remebered the time they mourned for Kenji, and the times they watched Leena chase Bit into the hanger. He could never figure her out though, she had no one to tie her down yet she stayed on the Blitz Team. Liger coughed and his mind started to get foggy. He smiled slightly before darkness took him over and said.* I love you Legra... *Liger fell into darkness*  
  
*Back at the base*  
  
*Legra suddenly had a bad feeling, like something inside her had died. She sat there confused. Sith looks over and sees her scared face. He drops his cards and runs over to Legra. He sits down and looks at her.*  
  
Sith: Legra? What's wron-  
  
*Legra cut him off by running to the hanger door. She slammed it open and let her Saixs blood take over. Sith leapt from his seat on the window and chased her to the door. By the time he caught up to her she was fumbling with the controls to the Changing Armor System. Sith caught her shoulder and held her fast. He shook her.*  
  
Sith: LEGRA WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!!! HUH!?  
  
*Legra looks at Sith with tear filled eyes. Sith is taken back by this, he slightly loosens his grip on her and she tears away.*  
  
Legra: I HAVE TO GO SAVE LIGER!!!  
  
*Sith talks to her in a soothing voice*  
  
Sith: Legra he is-  
  
*Legra roars at Sith*  
  
Legra: You do not understand!! That feeling I just had means that Liger is in danger! Me and him have a connection that you wouldn't understand! If you try to stop me I will have to hurt you, understand? Now stand aside.  
  
*Sith nods gravely and moves aside*  
  
Sith: I have always trusted your feelings Legra. Ever since we were with Van and Fiona.  
  
*A tear slides down Siths face. Legra wipes it away.*  
  
Legra: I miss them too. That's the agony of living forever. I'll be back. Trust me.  
  
Sith: I trust you.  
  
*With that Legra transforms to her Zoid form and runs out the hanger doors.*  
  
*Legra runs through the wind and snow desperately. She roars and shouts Ligers name over and over hoping for an answer. The cold starts to nip at her small body but she perserviers and runs faster through the snow toward mount Isolina. She had a nagging feeling that he was there.*  
  
*After two hours of consistent running she had reached the lake at the bottom of Mount Isolina. The snowstorm had weakened and the snow was falling gently across the land. She looked across the lake but couldn't see any sign of a Zoid. She looked down at the icy surface and decided to take a chance. Gingerly placing a paw on the ice, she put pressure on it and the ice held. She put all her weight on and it didn't even crack. Legra walked across the glassy surface of the lake and was almost to the other side when something caught her eye. A flash of gold was sticking out of the ice. Legra runs over to the gold to inspect it. She horridly realizes that that was a claw and that claw was connected to Liger. Legra roars in agony as she sees Liger's cold head on the ice. the rest of his body was frozen under the ice. Legra frantically claws away with her sharpened claws at the ice. It gives way easily. she finally is able to claw away enough so that she can pull Liger out. She lays next to him and cries silently.*  
  
Legra: Liger you can't be dead...Please don't be dead. Liger...  
  
*Legra rests her head on his cold shoulder and sobs uncontrolably.*  
  
*The shadow fox watched from a distance as the two white zoids lay on the white snow together, one unmoving. Sith watched sadly at Legra's desprate attempt to wake Liger. It's hard to see a fellow Zoid break down emotionally infont of your eyes. Sith knew that Legra couldn't live without Liger. Her spirit was broken. Her reason to live burned out like a candle.*  
  
Sith: I should leave her be.  
  
*Sith walks off with his head down, morning*  
  
*Legra runs around Liger and shakes him. She scrapes the ice off from his face, legs and body. She looked at his proud face and hoped for any sign of movement. None happened, Legra faltered and collapsed next to Liger. She picked up is paw and put it over her neck. She lays there with her heart and spirit shattered. As she lays there, the grey clouds part slightly and a sliver of sunlight fall apon the white zoids. Legra stares amazed at the light. Suddenly, warmth fills her and it rejuvenates her energy. She looks over at Liger and the rest of the ice on him melts instantly. She looks at it confused. Then a voice from the past comes through the clouds, it was proud yet loving. Van suddenly appeared infront of legra. He spoke to Legra.*  
  
Van: Long time no see old friend. You've grown into a fine zoid warrior.  
  
*Legra stared in amazement at him. Tears filled her metallic eyes.*  
  
Legra: Van...Van it is you isn't it.  
  
*Van nods and Legra runs up to Van and nuzzles him while sobbing.*  
  
Legra: I missed you so much, Sith and Blade miss you too.  
  
*Van looks at her in astonishment.*  
  
Van: You mean that Sith AND Blade Liger are alive?  
  
Legra: Yes.  
  
*Van's smile suddenly turns sad.*  
  
Van: Legra... I can't stay here. They just let me visit you this one time. We won't see each other again after this. I'm sorry.  
  
*Legra looks at Van sadly*  
  
Legra: So we are to part ways again.  
  
*A tear slides down her face.*  
  
Legra: I don't think I can handle the loss again. Van, I lost someone that I care about more than anything else today. I...can't..handle.  
  
*Legra breaks down crying. Van smiles sadly.*  
  
Van: I know legra, but that is the other reason I'm here. They didn't want one of Zi's saviors dying of a broken heart.  
  
*Legra stares at Van in confusion. Van walks over to Ligers broken body.  
  
Van: So this is the great white liger.  
  
*Legra stares as Van puts his hands on liger's metal paw. He closes his eyes and energy flows from his hands into Liger. Van finishes and walks back over to Legra.*  
  
Legra: Van, that won't help. He's dead...  
  
Van: He will live. That was why I was sent here you two love each other. It was destiny. You two's bonding was written in the stars. ~When the White Lioness Savior meets the Lion King of Zoids, There minds will link and love shall bind them forever.~  
  
*Legra looked up to the stars with happiness. She smiled and looked at Van who was starting to disappear. Legra gave him a long hug. Van looked at Legra sadly.*  
  
Van: We will meet again Legra. Good bye my friend.  
  
*Van started to fade and as he disappeared Legra gave him a heartfelt roar that shook the snow off the trees. Suddenly a roar answered and she spun around to face Liger's handsome face. They stared at each other for the longest time until,*  
  
Liger: I love you Legra.  
  
*Legra let the tears fall freely from her eyes. Liger licked them away and they kissed. The sunlight fell on them and lit up the ice like a million stars trapped in stone. The wind spiraled around them carrying plumes of snow that swirled around them.*  
  
*And that was when a lasting prophecy was fulfilled and two proud hearts melded as one.* 


End file.
